Inner Darkness
by Beeloa
Summary: This is my first published story, I have do not have official rights to any of the content which is owned by Disney etc etc... The timeline of the story is set in the middle of the Mandalorian wars within the old republic era. This is the first chapter of a story that has been brewing in my mind ever since i played star wars galaxies years ago


**Inner Darkness**

* * *

A star Wars Inspired Story

Nearing four decades after the end of the great sith war, a new war is brewing within the galaxy.  
A race called the mandalorians, Led by a man dubbed Mandalore the great have been taking over planets in the outer rim for decades, until coming into conflict with the republic forces.  
The warrior culture within the mandalorians has driven them to seek out conflict end test their might.

Republic forces had been unable to stop the uprising without the help of the Jedi.  
as the Jedi council refuses to intervene, a small group of Jedi interventionists have disobeyed the council.  
Lead by a man named Revan they have joined the republic forces to stop the mandalorian hostilities.

As conflicts are frequent some Jedi have been effected by the brutal warfare.  
the once defenders of the innocent have become soldiers and warriors within an army.  
the sacrifices necessary weight heavy on them.

Renowned for suppressing their emotions to stay objective.  
Some of these defenders of light have strayed from the path set forth by the Jedi code.  
As emotions slowly take a foothold deep within them they themselves can become a greater danger than the mandalorians they have sworn to fight.

 **Chapter 1. The Battle**

Another war ravaged planet Beeloa can barely remember their names.  
at this it doesn't really matter anymore, they will only see the same images once again like the last planet and the one before. It might have been beautiful at some point, now its rubbles and ashes.

The republics forces land on the outskirts of the city where only the ruins of buildings were left standing.

Fires litter the surrounding landscape as the mandalorian raiders move through the area amassing their forces to push into the dense city itself.  
A heavy barrage of anti-air fire streaks through the skies, but as planned the landing ships are just out of reach and don't suffer much more than a turbulent flights.

The soldiers mentally prepare themselves for the battle as they have done many times before.  
The mandalorians are a ruthless enemy and they have seen what this warrior species can do.  
But ever firm in their believes, and for the protection of their home worlds within the republic.  
The fear does not overcome these men it only strengthens their resolve.  
The fact that there are Jedi among them surely helps.  
As Revan has proven to be an amazing commander and the Jedi that followed him have already helped save so many soldiers in the previous battles.

A loud clunk sounds as the ship lands on the rocky surface of the planet.  
One of the first squads to be deployed it is the job of these soldiers to secure the landing zone for the rest of the drop ships.  
They are accompanied by a few Jedi to help scout the immediate area.

The doors slide open the smell of the distant burning rubbles swoops into the dropships interior.  
The three Jedi sprint out of the ship using the force to move as fast as they can as they sweep the area for any threats.  
Behind them the soldiers poor out of the ship forming a perimeter, it is obvious they have done this many times before.  
Sergeant Harkin is the last to leave the dropship before it takes off.  
He is a tall gruff looking human male who seems unconcerned with the lightshow the mandalorians are giving him and his men.  
He simply looks around the area assessing how to secure it for more Dropships to land their forces before the mandalorians are ready to move in.

One of the Jedi reports back at the sergeant: "They haven't come this far yet, they seem to be gathering over the ridge to the east. We should set up lookouts, there are suitable buildings north and west of here."

Beeloa was a Zabrak male who had recently just passed the trails to become a Jedi knight.  
Even with an average height he was an intimidating figure with a muscular but acrobatic build and heavy facial tattoos in accordance with his original tribe Frim Iridonia.  
Not to mention the spikey horns growing from his skull which were common amongst his race.  
But there was a look in his bright orange eyes that really gave away his battle hardened persona.

Harkin simply nodded and added "there is a disabled com tower behind us. Beck, Leevy secure it and set up a sniper position on the antenna."  
As he signaled the two men towards the tower he simply gave Beeloa another nod who understood the meaning.  
He was to cover the men as they climbed their way up to the antenna.

The soldiers had come to respect Beeloa for his actions even though he seemed very stern and unwelcoming unlike most of his Jedi counterparts.

He had made a name for himself amongst the troops in the last battle.  
He rushed into the thick of the enemy ranks against orders.  
Because he noticed a group of mandalorians move into a flanking position, which would have caught an engineering squad off guard while they set up defenses.

Surely saving the squad and retaining a tactical position for the republic army.

As the group of men set off to the old com tower moving through the abandoned streets.  
The inhabitants of this city were evacuated days before as the mandalorians moved through a nearby big city fighting the republic there.  
This was one of the last points the republic could hope to halt the assault on this planet.

As they moved through the streets Beeloa's mind wanders on some recent events.

The generals of the army wanted him removed from the frontline for disobeying orders.  
But since they had so few Jedi as it was, and through deliberations with Revan he was instead moved into a unit where he would get to move through the battlefield where it was needed.  
Defending positions rather than attacking.  
Revan had spoken to him afterwards and shared his concern that perhaps Beeloa was starting to like the battles.  
There was an inkling of a shadow over him and his use of the force. So he was to stay back and keep the operation center secure.

In truth Beeloa had been feeling this as well.  
Slowly but surely he had begun to appreciate the thrill of battle and the skills he had learned.  
There were few Jedi that could stand up to the amount of blaster fire he could with his proficiency in jar'kai.  
Meaning he utilizind two lightsabers at once. Wielding two lightsabers allowed him to shield himself from a lot of angles with greater ease.  
Whilst his chosen form, Ataru was a fast paced and aggressive lightsaber form, focusing on his athletics and stamina.  
Once he closed the gap between him and his adversaries, the gun wielding mandalorians usually had no way of defending against his speed and acrobatics.  
Ending most confrontations quickly and with deadly consequences.

He had been meditating and centering himself as best as he could reciting the Jedi code in his mind, but out here there were few that could give him the council a master Jedi like Vandar Tokare could.  
He would think back to his time spent on Dantooine as a padawan when his master sensed the same problems emerge within Beeloa.  
Vandar was detrimental to his understanding of the force and his troubles controlling his emotions.  
After a pilgrimage to his home world and his tribe.  
His species had a rite of passage where he received his tattoos and was considered one of their own.  
Understanding his ancestral line their struggles and triumphs.  
His mind began to clear and the Jedi code once more restored his balance.

But this war had changed his outlook, every time he was just about at peace there was another battle to be fought on some insignificant world on the rim of civilization.  
These brave men and women died so far away from their home to stop this seemingly unstoppable force of war.

The rumbling of a large amount of incoming drop ships snapped Beeloa back to reality.  
As Beck and Leevy made their way up to the antenna, Beeloa used the force to try and sense his surroundings while keeping a vigilant eye on the many buildings which were abandoned in haste by the inhabitants.  
He could smell the stench of rotting food which was left in the panic, the scent was foul but he did his best to ignore it.  
From the roof of the com station he could see clearly down into the landing zone. As the drop ships kept moving in soldiers which were spreading out in the area.  
Securing tactical objectives before the looming mandalorian attacks.

looking at the ridge on the east side of the city he still saw no movement from the mandalorians as the orange sun slowly disappeared behind it coloring the sky in a golden hue.  
It looked so peaceful apart from the smoke coming from the other side of the ridge.

A sense of danger washed over him as his Jedi senses alerted him.  
Instantly calling him to turn around blades drawn and in fighting stance, but there was nothing there.  
Alertly he scanned the buildings for any movement. A loud snap and shattering glass called his attention as a green blaster bolt zipped towards him and only thanks to his Jedi reflexes was he able to dodge the bolt.  
still unable to see who shot it he jumped off the roof of the com station moving towards the house the shot had come from.  
Using the force to increase his speed and agility he rushed into the building as another bolt barely missed his head, he could actually feel the heat from it pass by.  
Instinctively he used force push towards the location where the assailant was before fully realizing what he was doing.

He saw a small child not much older than ten being flung through the room as a blaster pistol flew from her hand.  
When he realized this his face turned to horror, barely fast enough he grabbed her arm and rolled on the floor beneath her to soften her landing.

He sighs in relief as the girl seems unharmed, he quickly checks her pulse.

The small girl is green skinned Twi'lek dressed in clothes that seem to have been dragged through dirt and muck for days.  
As he feels her pulse the girl looks up and her eyes pierce his unlike anyone ever has.  
Before he can get any words in she starts screaming from the top of her lungs. "Let me go! I am not going to let you get away with this! DADDY!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Beeloa whispered while he slowly waved his hand from right to left calming the child down with a Jedi mind trick.  
the girl seems to calm down as he continues speaking "we are here to help, we will protect you from the mandalorians.  
Where are your parents?"

The girl's eyes water up Beeloa senses her deep feeling of loss and despair as she points to a small backroom.  
He glances into the room and sees a corpse as he realizes this was probably the stench he had smelled.  
It was even harder to control his emotions at this point, feeling the child's pain and a brewing anger towards the mandalorians.  
He barely manages to control himself as he closes his eyes for a second while thinking of the code.

The silence is broken by his communicator as Beck checks up on him. "Bee? Did you get him? We saw you move into the buildings after that sniper. But we haven't heard anything since."

Beeloa looks into the girls eyes and tells her "everything is going to be ok. The soldiers are here to protect you now."  
The girl grabs hold of him as he stands up and responds to Beck. "it's alright, I found a straggler. A very brave young girl. Are you guys set up? I want to take her back to the LZ so we can extract her."

While he finishes his sentence the sky outside lights up casting shadows into the building followed by low crackling noises, Beeloa recognizes this as bombardment from basilisk war droids.  
A semi sentient droid mandalorians acquired when they raided the world of basilisk.  
Some mandalorians would ride these heavily armored and weaponized droids into battle.

The girl grabbed Beeloa tighter as he moved to the front door using the force to grab the blaster pistol from the floor. "Beck? Come in."

Beck replied "Sorry Bee kind of busy here, if you want to extract the kid you better get moving.  
They started their first run at our defenses. It won't be long before they move in. We are alright up here, you just get her to safety."

Beeloa set the girl back on the ground and kneeled to talk to her. "What's your name?" as he unloaded the energy pack from the blaster secretly.

The mind trick started to wear off on the girl and she looked noticeably panicked. "Ateeva, I am Ateeva."

Beeloa placed the blaster in her hand. "alright Ateeva, my name is Beeloa. We are going to move fast just hold on to me. Keep your blaster close. I will get you to a save place on a ship before you know it."

The girl looked past him into her old house but did not say anything.

Beeloa moved in closer "I know, we cannot help your daddy. Sometimes we have to let go of things. However hard it sounds, so we can move on. Your daddy would want you to be save first."  
As he said the words it felt like a big fat lie, even he as a trained Jedi was no longer able to let go of this war.  
Scenes like this had scared him deeply.

Beeloa grabbed the girl who confidently gripped the disabled blaster as she hung on to him.  
With all his strength he started running down the streets avoiding incoming shrapnel from the bombardment.  
One of the basilisk riders noticed the lone Jedi running through the streets, swooping down towards him raining blaster fire all around him.  
Beeloa charged into a small shed barely avoiding getting vaporized by the blasts.  
He set down the girl "I will be right back. You will be save in here, trust me."

The girl simply nodded while grasping her blaster so hard her knuckles were discolored.

As the basilisk swooped back over the block of houses, Beeloa ran down the street drawing its fire away from the shed.  
With some acrobatic jumps he made his way to a roof readying his lightsabers to attack the incoming threat.  
A sharp high pitched clash ringed over the bombardment in the background as Beeloa traced a shot from the antenna.  
Back and Leevy had noticed he was in trouble and managed to get a good shot off at the basilisk while it was moving in on Beeloa.  
Both the rider and the droid were momentarily distracted by the shot even though it barely made a dent in the heavy armor.  
Which gave Beeloa the opening he needed. With a few quick force imbued long jumps he managed to get close enough to the droid to jump on top of it.  
Cutting down the mandalorian on top before driving his blades though the core of the machine.  
Hopping off on a nearby roof as the droid tumbled down eventually crashing into a building.  
As he nodded towards the antenna he opened his communicator "great shot Leevy remind me I owe you and Beck a round when we get back."

As he made his way back to the shed Ateeva was standing at the door with an amazed look on her face as she asked "did you kill the dragon monster?"

Beeloa couldn't help but smile at the remark. He doesn't even remember the last time he had smiled. As he grabbed her he simply stated "that dragon will not be getting up anytime soon."

Storming through the streets the rest of the way was uneventful as the basilisks retreated back to the other side of the ridge.  
This first attack was mostly to scout the republics defensive positions And take out any small groups not protected by anti-air.  
Beeloa had seen these tactics before, it wouldn't be long before a full scale attack would happen.

The encampment around the landing zone had grown rapidly while he was away.  
As he approached there were Jedi and republic commanders discussing tactics over a holographic map of the city.  
Their attention quickly went towards Beeloa and his small companion.

Before approaching any closer he set the child down and told her  
"These are the soldiers I told you about. Don't be scared we will get you to our ship."  
When a Jedi approached them Beeloa turns to face him.  
Master Goorne was a Kel Dorain with his crimson red skin, black eyes and mechanical breathing mask he scared Ateeva as much as the basilisk did.  
She grabbed Beeloa his hand and gripped it tight.

Master Goorne noticed this as he spoke to Beeloa "What do have here? A child alone?"  
Beeloa was surprised by Ateeva and it took him a second to respond to Goorne. "Yes master I found her near the com tower. Her father was deceased when I encountered her."

Master Goorne noticed the blaster clenched in her left hand  
"and you decided to give her a weapon? No matter, there is a dropship on its way I will arrange for her to be taken back to the ship. In the meantime take her to the aid station and have the medics check her out."  
Beeloa expressed his thanks "The blaster is harmless but it makes her feel save. And thank you master."  
As master Goorne was about to turn away and return to the group discussing tactics.  
Ateeva spoke with her voice raised  
"I am not going anywhere, Beeloa is a dragon slayer and he knows I can shoot this blaster because I shot at him. If he wasn't a dragon slayer I would have got him to. I will fight the monsters and their dragons just like your soldiers."

As Beeloa tried to calm the little girl down master Goorne's smile was visible even from under his breathing mask.  
"and a fine soldier you would make young lady, I see our dragon slayers spirit has found his match. But we will need to feed you and get you fitted for armor before you can be a true soldier."  
The group huddled around the tactical map couldn't help but overhear the dialogue even they couldn't help but grin at this little girls spirit.  
For them it was a very welcome moment of humor in such dire times.

Beeloa took Ateeva to the medics and got her some food as they waited for the dropships.  
The two talked some more, the little girl finally opening up more to him as she had seen what he did to the basilisk droid.  
In helping her he found himself realizing this is what the war was for.  
To save people like Ateeva from the horrors of it, even though her innocence could never be replaced after her losses.  
Her resolve was beyond anything he could imagine. All the losses and horror she must have seen these past days all alone.  
She was still very much alive and kicking, she could grow up to be anything with an attitude like that.

Not more than an hour passed before the drop ships landed once more.  
Beeloa managed to get Ateeva aboard even though she was struggling all the way.  
Beeloa said his goodbyes as the door closed. Supplies were still being unloaded as he walked away to catch up with Sergeant Harkin and get new orders.  
As he approached the sergeant he overheard him communicating with the scout team stressfully calling out their names.

Beeloa quickly asked "Are they alright? Harkin?!"

Harkin's despair was obvious.  
"the com tower has been overrun. I think we lost Back and Leevy, if the mandalorians are up there in force they will be able to flank us. How could they have gotten through without second squad seeing them?!"  
Harkin continued talking and demanding his lieutenant to get the schematics to that part of the city.

Beeloa didn't even bother listening to Harkin's ranting but simply sprang into action.  
This time using one of the speeder bikes dropped off by the ships. As he speeds off he glanced back at the dropship with Ateeva in it.  
It was still being unloaded, His mind was racing feeling guilty for abandoning Beck and Leevy.  
Then again he did what he had to so he could save a young girl.  
he rushed through the empty streets at breakneck speeds to try and reach the scout team before it was too late.

He approached the com tower and could see a group of mandalorians guarding the entrance.  
He didn't have time to go in tactically instead he simply drove his speeder bike into the group at full speed while jumping off at the last second.  
The sheer speed made it so the mandalorians barely had time to react some took a few panic shots that were barely aimed.  
The speeder crashed into the building taking out four of them as Beeloa used his speed to dropkick one in the chest while slicing two others with his lightsabers.  
The other three were knocked down.  
Beeloa jumped backwards from the chest of the mandalorian as he hit the crumbled wall of the building with a sick crackling sound killing him instantly.

He assessed the situation, there were two close together but one managed to dive away from the crash.  
Beeloa decided to take out the two closest first, taking a few quick steps before somersaulting over the dazed warriors he drove both of his sabers down taking them out.

A Sharp pain in his side registered as he realized the third one managed to scramble to his feet and shoot.  
Beeloa responded with a strong force push knocking the warrior down once more before he went in for the kill.

Surveying the area before he moves on, there didn't seem to be any more mandalorians he could see. His attention goes to his wound.  
The blaster seemed to have missed any vital parts. when he looks down to his lower left abdomen the medium armor he was wearing didn't seem to have had much of an effect on the bolt.  
He banishes the searing pain from his mind he looks up towards the antenna.  
Perhaps Beck and Leevy were still alive, he felt relieve wash over him.  
Using his communicator he tries to raise the scout team as he alertly scanned the buildings in the area once again. "Beck… Leevy…?"

Movement in the upper layer housing apposite the com tower caught his eye, quickly communicating this to the base as he headed towards it.  
Hoping the scout team was alright up there, he couldn't let the mandalorians there get the drop on them.  
"Harkin. Beeloa here, there are multiple groups of mandalorians near the com tower. Have not had contact with Beck or Leevy. I am moving west to engage. Be advised it looked like they were possibly carrying heavy weaponry."

Harkin's voice barely audible over the static of his communicator.  
Someone was blocking communications.  
Beeloa had little choice but to move in on the group he saw but decided to use the element of surprise this time.  
Hopefully avoiding getting shot again.

Moving to the upper layer on the right flank of the group he noticed was a lot tougher than it should be, the wound still felt like it was on fire.  
While he climbed up he could see the lights down in the base area.  
The ship was still grounded at this point but as far as he could see there was no actual fighting happening in the area yet, Ateeva was save.  
He shakes his head and focused his mind back to the task at hand finishing the climb to the upper area.  
Moving quietly through the rubble below the darkening sky. He sensed someone on the other side of the wall ever so slightly.  
They were hiding as well, staying very still.  
As he focused his mind to sense more detail, more incoming dropships broke his focus.  
He looked towards the landing zone as they approached.  
Than heard a couple of whooshing noises out of the room next to him.

At that point he realized exactly what they had been waiting for.  
As five anti-air rockets speeded off at the landing ships, these ships were the ones containing additional ammo and explosives to set up more ranged defenses.

Two of the rockets miss their targets as one hits the front ship.  
Heavily damaged it withstands the blast enough to remain operational.  
The last two rockets hit the ship behind it.  
The left thruster explodes causing a huge fireball in the night sky as the ship spirals towards the landing zone.

Beeloa's heart drops as soon as he realized where it is going to crash.  
It's going to hit inside the base itself they will have to evacuate it and fall back deeper into the city.  
Than it truly hits him all the soldiers, Jedi and . . . Ateeva. Before he can even reflect on the thought a large explosion shakes the ground.

His world goes dark as emotions overflow him.  
He no longer has the strength to keep them at bay.  
The pain from his wound no longer exists, there is only anger.  
Enraged he lets out a shout as he dashes into the abandoned garden on the other side of the wall.

A group of ten mandalorians turn towards him alerted by his shout.

Time seems to slow down unlike Beeloa had never witnessed before.  
One of the mandalorians shoots a wrist fired incendiary rocket towards him and two others open blaster fire, Beeloa simply sidesteps the rocket as he swings around his lightsabers backwards while igniting them.  
Reflecting one of the bolts back into the mandalorians neck while dodging the other one.  
The others don't even have time to aim their weapons before Beeloa rushes in and destroys them all in a flurry of his green blades.

As all the mandalorians lie dead around him the rage isn't subsiding but only builds up more and more.  
He knows where more of them are and he will go and kill every single last one of them.  
he jumps down to the second level without as much as a second thought softening the impact of the large drop trough the force.  
As he lands he sees a group of republic troops move in on the com tower.  
Still very much enraged he moves up to them. "Where were you?! More people died because of your incompetence!"  
the soldiers are certainly startled by this display of anger from a Jedi.  
But before any of them can even respond Beeloa is using the force to grip the officer in a choke lifting his entire body of the ground while slowly crushing his windpipe.

A rush of air pushes up to him, before he can react Master Goorne tackles Beeloa to the ground.  
Beeloa rolls away from the master and ignites his light sabers. As he raises his voice.  
"They killed her! We sacrifice our lives for these people and they can't even defend the innocent!"

Master Goorne signals the soldiers to back off as he gets in between them and Beeloa.  
"There will always be losses in war. But we must never forget the end goal there are many more like her in the worlds the mandalorians haven't reached yet. We have to do our best to help them."

Beeloa passes back and forth looking Master straight in his black eyes. "we should just kill them all. It is the only way to make sure this never happens again."

Master Goorne calmly steps forward and extends his hand towards the distraught Jedi.  
"You were her Dragon slayer, you inspired this young girl to be brave in the face of war. She would want you to inspire others like you did her. To protect others like you did her. That is all she wanted, she instantly wanted to become a soldier and help after hanging out with you for just a short while. You need to calm yourself so you can inspire more like her. Unlike the fear you just drove into these soldiers who have sacrificed just as much as we have."

Beeloa stares at the extended hand for a second before lashing out with a force push while screaming.  
"That's a lie these men can't defend themselves! Why should I put my life one the line for them I should kill them and the mandalorians rid the galaxy of all of them!"

Master Goorne is way more experienced in the force as Beeloa is and avoids most of the attack and absorbs the rest.  
Then quickly moves in and with a well-placed strike disables Beeloa, who falls to the floor unconscious.

Not much later Beeloa awakens on one of the capital ships in orbit of the planet.  
Locked tightly in a cell surrounded by an energy barrier.  
He simply sits down and starts to meditate, all the while reciting the Jedi code over and over again.  
Until after the battle below was won and the mandalorians were driven off.  
Revan himself comes to see him.

Revan enters the room as Beeloa still keeps reciting the code.  
In a very calm tone Revan addresses Beeloa  
"The mandalorians are on the run, through our sacrifices down there we have won the battle."  
Beeloa stops muttering the words to the code and calmly stand up facing Revan.  
"I am . . . sorry. I lost control of my emotions, I can no longer be a part of this. I will only be endangering the soldiers."  
Revan simply nods  
"I have secured transportation to Dantooine for you. Your old master Tevar will meet you there, the council there will judge your actions. We may have involved ourselves in this war against the councils wishes but we are all still Jedi."  
Beeloa silently nods.

Master Goorne was quite adement that you would be calm now.  
Even though I was skeptical, I see he was right.  
This war takes a toll on us all, and some are more inclined to having emotional reactions than others.  
I do wish you all the best, and I hope the council sees the light is still inside you after all this."

Beeloa simply kneels back down into the meditative pose.

Revan walks out of the room as he says "the ship will be here within the hour, they will take you straight to Dantooine."

As Beeloa is collected and boards the ship it's a simple ship most likely the only one close enough to make the trip it is manned by a pilot and co-pilot of the republic military.  
Although no longer restrained there is a Jedi knight accompanying him to Dantooine.  
He knows the Knight from before this war.  
Ishara is a female human with bright red hair and emerald green eyes.  
Her pale complexion highlights the recent scars on the left side of her face.  
She is still wearing the telltale Jedi robes while most of the Jedi wear some sort of armor under them she doesn't.

He approaches her slowly as he senses she is vigilant as if she suspects to engage in a fight any second.  
Beeloa takes a seat opposite the wall she is standing against.  
"Ishara? Right? You were injured at the stronghold on that desert planet. what was it called again?"  
Still standing firm she looks at him and replies "Never really caught the name to be honest. I just call it tatooine 3."  
Beeloa lets out a grunting laugh before his face turns serious.  
"I am so sorry that I am taking you away from your duties. I have failed the republic. I couldn't hold it together."  
Ishara seems to drop her guard a bit.  
"You gave it your all, we all do. Sometimes it is difficult to stay objective through it all. You are not a lost cause, I have seen this before. It's the price we pay for keeping the republic save." The way she said these things seem to calm Beeloa.

After a few moments of awkward silence Beeloa bursts into laughter.  
Ishara looks at him surprised.  
Beeloa collects himself and explains  
"I'm sorry. I just remembered. Were you there on Farig IV when Master Ruyt was convinced there were natives living in the caves down in the jungle?"  
Ishara laughs as she replies "oh yes, trenching through the jungles for two days to find a cave filled with bipedal reptilian things that tried to eat us. There was no sentience in those beasts."  
Beeloa's smile turns back to his serious face "Ruyt was shipped back the next day. They said he had lost it. I used to think he was just crazy from all the weeks spend in that jungle, but I get it now."

The pilot interrupts him with the announcement they will be heading to open space before entering hyperspace in about 5 minutes.  
Ishara walks over to Beeloa and puts her hand on his shoulder as he looks up into her eyes "This is not the end, your old master is waiting for you. Everything will be alright."  
Beeloa looks deep into her eyes as his seem to radiate a coldness.  
"your mistaken this IS the end. I am sorry, I truly am."  
Just as she notices he had reached for her lightsaber while she was distracted the distinct hum of it activating it followed by a sigh from her.  
As her body falls Beeloa catches her and lays her down gently on the seat.  
Ishara's strength is leaving her as she is dying she asks him  
"Why? We could have helped you."  
Beeloa simply reacts by saying  
"I am beyond saving at this point, I know this. But I know what I have to do, I know how I can save everything."

Ishara lets out a soft gasp as she dies, Beeloa stands up with Ishara's lightsaber lighting up the interior of the hallway towards the cockpit with a bright blue glow.

As the doors open Beeloa swiftly kills both the pilot and his co-pilot than proceeds to reset the hyperdrive.  
There is a plant he had read about in the Jedi archives in his studies. Korriban a supposed ancient home world of the sith.  
He calculates the hyperdrive to go there In hopes to find more information on the dark side and a way to gain more power.

On the capital ship Revan gets a sense he cannot place as he looks out the window he sees the ship take off into hyperspace.  
Unsure about the meaning of the sense he second guesses his decision to let Beeloa go like he did.  
But he has more pressing things to worry about as they are planning a final plan to decimate the mandalorian so they can no longer keep up this war.

Maybe Comming soon. depending on if people enjoy this..

Chapter 2. The Cursed


End file.
